


Are We Having Fun Yet?

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Being Lost, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette mandated that there would no electronics on their camping trip. She never considered how useful a GPS might have been when they ended up getting lost on the way to the campsite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Having Fun Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talk-justice-to-me on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talk-justice-to-me+on+Tumblr).



> Written for the Les Mis Trick or Treat exchange on Tumblr, for talk-justice-to-me's prompt "Cosette/Marius/Courfeyrac on a roadtrip and maybe they get lost and end up cuddling." (I signed up for the exchange under "rectusdominusspookytus.")

When Courfeyrac and Marius get home from work on Friday night, Cosette is waiting in the kitchen. “Phones,” she instructs, holding out a hand expectantly.

Marius gives his best kicked puppy face but immediately hands his over, while Courfeyrac starts pouting about how he’s going to fall behind in all his time-based app games. Cosette snatches his phone from his hand with a fond roll of her eyes, adds hers to the pile, and puts all three in a drawer.

“We agreed weeks ago that we were going to go camping this weekend in order to enjoy each other’s company and being in nature, no electronics allowed, no distractions,” she reminds them. “You’ll live. Now get your stuff, it’s already going to be after dark before we get to the campground.”

“Only because you had to pick one so far away,” Courfeyrac mutters as he goes for his bag.

“We’re trying to get away from it all,” Marius says. “It could be fun.”

“It will be,” Cosette promises.

* * *

 “Are we having fun yet?” Courfeyrac asks sarcastically nearly three hours later. They’re in the car, Cosette driving, Courfeyrac in the passenger seat, and Marius in back, leaning up between the seats anxiously, shining a flashlight at the map Courfeyrac is holding.

Cosette glares at him. “If you hadn’t been talking so much and teasing Marius and distracting me, I wouldn’t have taken that wrong turn, and we wouldn’t be lost right now.”

“I always tease Marius,” Courfeyrac pouts, and the other boy makes an exasperated noise. “And my distractions are perfectly delightful.”

Cosette flushes a little. “You’re not wrong. But it’s still your fault that we’re lost.”

Marius is looking anxiously around at their darkened surrounds – a perfectly deserted, tree-lined road. His flashlight slides away, and Courfeyrac reaches for his wrist to direct it back to the map.

“The campground is here,” Courfeyrac says, pointing to a little tent-shaped icon on the map. “And we were…some where in this area when we turned off, I think,” he muses, his finger sliding across the lines of the roads.

“So maybe we’re here now?” Marius finger lands a few inches from his as he leans forward.

“Marius, you really should be sitting back with your seatbelt on,” Cosette tells him.

“I’m not a little kid. And it’s not like Courf is gonna save us by himself.”

“I happen to be an excellent savior!” Courfeyrac crows, the map jerking up and down in his insistence. “Remember that time you took a shortcut home from class and got lost and couldn’t find our apartment? Who did the saving then?”

Cosette doesn’t need to be able to see Marius to know his face has suddenly gone deep red. She laughs as he sputters, “We don’t talk about that!”

Courfeyrac chuckles, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Marius’s chin and tug him in for a kiss. “You know I only tease you cuz I love you.”

Marius has to be flushing even more now as he leans into Courfeyrac’s hold. Cosette smiles, still keeping her eyes on the road as she runs a quick hand through Marius’s hair before resting it on Courfeyrac’s knee. “You two are getting distracted again. Where should I turn?”

“I don’t know,” Marius mutters, his eyes falling closed as he rests his head against her shoulder. “This would be easier with a GPS.”

“Too bad that’s against Miss No-Tech’s rules,” Courfeyrac quips, taking the flashlight from Marius and training it on the map again. “I think…here.” He points to a road connecting to the one they’re on before looking outside. “Not the next one, but the one after that. Turn right.”

They fall silent for a bit as Cosette drives, reaching the appointed turn off after a few more minutes. She takes it and keeps going, and after a bit a sign comes into view on the side of the road.

Marius has his eyes open and is looking around again. “‘Lakeview Family Campground’, isn’t that us?” He sits up, excitement in his voice, obviously more awake now.

Cosette grins. “It is! Well done, boys!”

Courfeyrac lets out a triumphant whoop. “It was all me, saving the day again.” Marius whacks him on the arm, and he amends, “Okay, Marius held the flashlight. Part of the time.”

They’re all laughing as Cosette pulls the car into the campground, and it takes no time at all to find their site and park in the little driveway there. She turns off the car and looks to the two of them. “Marius, get the lights, and Courf and I will start on the tent, if that’s all right?”

The boys nod, and the set-up begins. Marius takes the bag of solar lights and starts planting them in a circle around the campsite, the cheerful multi-colored glow soon illuminating the area pleasantly. Then he joins the others who have the tend laid out and are pounding pegs into the ground. With the three of them working together, it takes just a few minutes to pop the tent up, a two-person bright blue thing. It’s not big enough for all of them plus their bags, but that’s the way they like it. They tend to leave their things locked in the car while the three of them cuddle together in their sleeping bags, sharing warmth and enjoying being close together.

Marius is yawning by the time everything is ready, and even enthusiastic Courfeyrac is starting to droop. “Bed, I think,” Cosette decides. “Plus if we go to sleep now, we can be up early and have breakfast and still be first in line at the canoe rental place.”

Marius looks a bit queasy at the mention of it.

“Don’t worry,” Cosette says, wrapping her arms around him. “I ready about it, and the river here is really easy. It’s not whitewater rafting.”

“At least that’s what they tell you,” Courfeyrac says with a wink as he moves past them to get his pajamas.

“Do you never lay off?” Cosette signs as Marius groans and leans against her sleepily.

“Have you ever known me to?” Courfeyrac returns slyly.

She sighs fondly. “If wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

Soon all three of them are in their pajamas and settling down in the tent, Marius in the middle as he always is. “I hate sleeping bags,” he mutters as he burrows into his. “It means I can’t cuddle with you guys.”

“But at least you’re warm,” Courfeyrac says. “Now go to sleep.”

Cosette doesn’t like being apart from her boys either, even if they are still right next to one another. “Hmm, I have an idea.” She gets out of her sleeping bag and nudges her sleepy boyfriends out of theirs. Ignoring their murmured questions, she quickly rearranges the tent so that one sleeping bag is open and spread across the floor. The three of them lay back down, and she throws the other two over top of them. The top one will probably be thrown off sometime during the night but for now, before their body heat has a chance to build up, summer is reaching it’s end, and the night air is cool.

Cosette slides closer to Marius, wrapping her arms around him and reaching to drag Courfeyrac to join them.

“You’re a genius and an angel,” he declares, dropping a kiss to her lips before doing the same to Marius and flopping back down, arms and legs tangled with theirs. It’s difficult to tell where one of them ends and the other one begins now, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
